An Ethan and Leah Love Story
by Futureheiress
Summary: Based on the Angel's Trilogy! Ethan leaves and joins the Amish community, making arrangements for Leah to join the community, even though it is not normally done. Leah succeeds and joins the community. Follow their journey, in marriage, and all life's little Surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Leah and Ethen after the events of the book, but different, I'm gonna have Eli come for a visit, and Jonah a little nicer (and about to return to Amish community.)

Please correct any spelling, Tried to get any spelling from the books!

* * *

Leah's Prov

I walked into the old farmhouse where I lived with my mom. I wasn't dressed like I normally did. "Leah. We have to talk." I heard Mom say. I looked down to my outfit, and they were more Amish style. "You really love that Ethan boy don't you?" I said "I do Mom. and I don't know how But I know I want to be with him."

Mom smiled and said "Well, I'm not gonna stop you. Go on. I'll come visit soon." I hugged her before going to Nappanee. When I arrived, I bumped, quite literally, into Ethan Longacre, and fell flat on my butt. "I'm sorry Miss." Ethan's smooth sweet voice said before he helped me up, before saying "Leah?" I said "Yes." Ethan said "Can we talk? I was just about to come see you!" He took me to a private area.

"I can't stand it in the English world since you left... I found it harder to live in the English world when I had this nagging doubt it's not my world anymore." I did it. I confessed.

Ethan said "I was about to come see you, and tell you to return. I talked to the elders and my parents. I told them everything, more so how we felt, and they say that it's completely not normal, but they said they'd make an exception, and give you one week to prove you can, fit into our world, and after the week and succeed, You'll be baptized into the Amish community if you wish."

My heart was beating so fast. "Are you serious? Of course my answer is Yes! But where would I stay?" Ethan said "With us. You can stay in Charity's room, and just so you know, I haven't taken a wife." I smiled to myself about that. "Okay, then." Ethan said "Come on. I gotta finish up in town, then I will bring you back to the farm." We finished in town before we went to the farm.

"Simon! Can you go tell Papa, and Mama that I'm in the barn, and need to speak to them, about what I talked to them about earlier." Simon said "Okay! Hey Leah!" He waved as he ran off while Ethan and I went to the barn. "So tell me what, I need to do." I asked. Ethan said "well, You'd help Mama, Oma, Charity, and Elizabeth in the kitchen and doing house chores, and Mama told me she'd help you learn mothering and a Amish wife." I nodded, and said "Okay, and what about like us?" Ethan said "We'll figure it out." I nodded.

"Ethan you wanted..." His father said, as him and his mother came in but Jacob Longrace stopped mid sentence seeing me. "I'm sorry, to just show up. I talked to Ethan in town and he told me the arrangements?"

Jacob said "Yes. And we just decided this a mere 24 hours ago, we weren't expecting you so soon." I said "Yeah, that's a long story. Since Ethan returned here, I've felt like, maybe I wanted something more from the world, Like, something was missing. I noticed changes. I've been going to church, and have been reading the bible daily and know various scriptures, and instead of My mom cooking, and cleaning and doing all the chores, I've done it. Mom's not the best cook, and she's the only family I have now since my father, Neil passed." I explained. "And then I changed my look, and bought just a few dresses, and night dresses, that I got from a Amish shop. And Mom said that I should come and give this everything I got. And I promise, with your guidance and help, I swear I'll do everything I can, to prove I belong here."

Tillie Longacre, said "I know you will. I've noticed a change in Ethan since he returned, and I am so honored to help you learn the ways of us." And like that, I felt like I had become one of this big Family that has fascinated me so in the short time I've known them. _**(Assuming it's been a year and 4 or 5 months.)**_"Thank you." Ethan and I chimed together.

* * *

-5 weeks later-

I stretched in the warmth of the bed. "Ethan?" I said looking towards the empty side of which my husband usually slept. I was a full member of the Amish community, for a month, and Ethan and I married a week after. "Leah?" Ethan said as he entered, sitting on the bed. "Sorry, I was getting ready. Are you alright?" He asked, draping an arm across my front. "Oh No, I'm fine. I'll get up and get breakfast for you..." I could tell Ethan wasn't convinced. "Is your finger hurting? Knee? Back?" I had been helping him plant the fields, though he had protested. "My knee is a little bit. I probably have just been working it a little too much."

He nodded once, before saying "Anything else?" I said "If you don't need my help today... May I go in to town? I need to grab a few things to make dinner tonight." Ethan said "Of course Love. I do have some vegetables if you just wanna have some stew. I can put the basket in the kitchen."

I smiled and said "That's actually perfect! I was gonna make chicken stew, so I still have to get the chicken from town." Ethan nodded, as I got dressed. I made him some breakfast, and we ate quietly.

After breakfast, Ethan hitched up the horses. "Alright, Take it easy, and if you need any help let someone know, and they'll come get me." I nodded, as he helped me up into the seat. "Alright."

I ushered the horse forward, and went to the town. Once in town, I stopped at the docs, tying the reigns to the post before going in.

"Ah. Leah, what can we do for you today?" The doc said. There was only one doc in this clinic. "Hi. Are you available for a quick check up? I've been feeling sick for a week or two." The doc said "Right away."

After the exam I asked to use the phone before calling Dr. Thomas. After I went to the post office, getting the mail for mama, Papa, and Ethan and I. They had given me permission to get their mail for them too. As I left, I bumped into Jonah. "Jonah." I said politely and coolly, as Ethan had taught me. "Leah. It's Nice to see you." I said "You too... But Do excuse me, I have to be going. I promised Ethan I wouldn't be too long here, and I do have to get home and start Dinner." I said picking up the mail. After I got what I needed for the dinner before heading home.

"Leah!" Charity said, dusting off her skirt and coming over to me. "Hey, Charity!" She gave me a hug and said "How are you? Oh God! you look Pale as a ghost! Whatever is the matter?" I said "Oh, Am I Pale? I probably just need to get some food, and talk to Ethan. But I will let you guys know soon. Did Ethan eat his lunch?" I asked.

Charity said "Hang on." I sighed, as she ran inside for a moment and reappeared. "Come on." We went back to mine and Ethan's place. "Yeah, Ethan ate a sandwich I had brought out to the fields." I smiled and said "Thanks!" We went in and with Charity's help I got dinner started, before looking at the mail.

"Hey Charity? Before you go?" I called. Charity turned to me and said "Yes?" I said "Can you tell Ethan he has A letter... One that's from a friend." I said smoothly. "Sure thing!" She said as she shut the door, and I opened the letter from my mom.

_Dearest Leah._

_I'll be coming for a visit next week. I can't wait to see you and your new Hubby. :D I'll be arriving on Monday evening! I'll be taking a bus. See you soon sweetie!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I grinned wide as I heard the door open. "Leah?" I looked up and saw Ethan. "Sorry, Honey. Dinner's not ready." I said. "No no. Charity said you didn't look well, so she helped you home." I bit my lip and said "Oh. Yeah, I'm just not feeling the best.. Oh and can you take off tomorrow? I need to go see Dr. Thomas... I just want to talk about a couple things."

"Yeah of course. Don't worry about it. So whats going on?" He said coming over closer to me, setting his hat on the table. I said "I'm Okay." He said "are you sure? You don't look well."

I said "Ethan... You're right. I'm not Really feeling well, but I'd like to tell you at dinner. I know you should get back out there and help Papa." Ethan said "Are you Sure you're alright?" I nodded and said "yeah I'm fine." Ethan placed a kiss on my head and said "Alright. I'll be back after." I nodded as he left.

I stirred the soup, and started making some bread. I placed a hand on my invisible baby bump, imagining the small child growing. I don't know how long it had been, but I heard the door open and shut once again, snapping me out of my day dream. "Leah, Love." Ethan said, coming in.

I looked up and said "Hey. Everything's almost done." I put the soup in a couple bowls, setting them on the table, before getting the bread and slicing it. We ate, quietly. "So You said you have some news to tell me?" I swallowed the soup, and said "Yes.. and it may shock you, so I Kindly Suggest not eating when I tell you." He looked to me, placing his spoon down.

"Okay... So I went to the docs while in town." Ethan's worried face went to concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just went to see if there was a reason for me feeling poorly, or rather confirm why I was feeling so poorly, and yes there is a reason." Ethan said "Wait... Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"

I said "Ethan, I'm Pregnant." Ethan's reaction was immediate, as he came right over to me and pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply. "I'm so happy about you being pregnant, and I can't wait to have a little one with you." I smiled wide, and said "I can't wait either, and yes this is why I wanna talk to Dr. Thomas, tomorrow." Ethan grinned and said "I understand Completely, my love."

After we ate, I cleaned up while Ethan read his letter. "Before I forget, My Mom's coming for a visit next week, She gets in on Monday." I said, with a smile. Ethan looked up from his letter and said "Eli's coming for a visit too! In two weeks, when schools are on summer break." I grinned, as He started a fire in the fire place, and we sat in front of it. I curled up in his arms. "Ethan, I was thinking for the baby. If it's a girl there is one name I like..."

Ethan looked to me and he said "I was thinking Rebekah. After my sister." I grinned and said "That's what I was thinking too." He smiled, kissing my head. We spent the night in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah and Ethen after the events of the book, but different, I'm gonna have Eli come for a visit, and Jonah a little nicer (and about to return to Amish community.)

Please correct any spelling, Tried to get any spelling from the books!

* * *

Leah's Prov

I was busing myself, and cleaning the house, especially the spare bedroom. Dr. Thomas had told us, any pain in the knee and finger, I should sit and rest that part. "Leah!" I heard Ethan call, causing me to lay the broom against the wall and going out to him. "Ethan. Is something wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

Ethan said "Sorry. I just wanted to see if you felt up to a big family get together at mama and Papa's tonight and tomorrow? Mama asked. I know we got a lot of work to do on the guest rooms, and I told papa that, so he said he wouldn't blame us if we didn't go one night." I said "We can go both nights. I love spending time with the family."

Ethan said "Perfect. I'll come and wash up before we head over." I nodded, and said "Wait." I handed him two sandwiches. "Take these. One's for Papa too." He kissed my head, before saying "Thanks love." He went back out, and I finished cleaning. Then I made some bread and cookies to take over.

While they were baking I started a timer, before I sat and started working on a quilt. I couldn't wait to see my mom again. I haven't seen her since I left, and I couldn't wait to share our news. I was just finishing the 1st quilt, when I heard the timer. I quickly went and got the Bread and cookies out. "Leah? Is something burning?" I heard Ethan ask as he came in. I spun around, grabbing the 2nd tray and bread pan with no barrier between hand and tray placing it on the table.

"Go wash up, or we'll be late!" I said, ignoring the pain of the burns on my hand. Ethan said "Let me see your hands." His voice, was soft and comforting, yet demanding. "Ethan, I'm seriously, fine. Please." Ethan said "I wanna look at them before we leave. Okay?" I nodded, knowing it was the best I was gonna get.

I put the cookies on a plate and got ready to go wincing in pain, as the burns on my hands touched anything. "Leah?" Ethan said, as he came over to me. "Now let me see." He said, as he took my one hand. "I'll check the other in a minute." He said, examining both my hands.

"Okay... So I know just the thing to help. You do trust me don't you?" He smirked, getting the butter and a couple towels. "Of Course I do!" I said, as he gently rubbed Butter on the burns and wrapping the towels. "The butter helps relieve the sting." Ethan explained as I let out a sigh of relief.

"thank you." I said with a small smile. We gathered the goodies, and headed over. "I wanna tell the Others tonight." I said, as we walked. "If your sure, Leah." Ethan responded. "I am. I wanna tell my mom tomorrow, and I know Charity will be ready to pounce." He laughed and said "True, Now wait till I say something, like 'Now Leah and I have some news to tell you' then I will give you a nod to speak." I nodded as We knocked on the door.

"I feel sick." I whispered as Charity opened the door letting us in. "Nervous Sick or morning sickness?" Ethan whispered low into my ear. I said "Both." He laughed a bit, as Charity shut the door. "Come on. You two are the last to arrive." Charity said giving us hug, before we went to the table. The men all chattered through out the meal. "So umm, before we take a break before going to sit by the fire, and relax. Leah and I have some news to tell you. Leah Dear?" He said giving me the nod, and everyone looked to me.

"Ethan come over here..." I mouthed, as he came over. "Ethan and I are having a baby!" I said, with a grin on my face. We were given hugs and congratulations, before we sat by the fire. I was laying against Ethan's chest.

* * *

**Ethan's Prov: **

I don't know how long we were there, But I knew it was well past the time, where Sarah, Israel and Josiah, had gone Nathan, Elizabeth and Simon were asleep, so it was me, Leah, Mama, Papa and Charity. I felt my wife's soft breaths against my chest.

Mama said "Awe Ethan. Look." She gestured to Leah's form. I looked to her gently, smiling. "I guess we should be going... That is if I can find the heart to wake her." I said, as I gently nudged Leah's shoulder, but she only groaned. "I can't wake her." I said, looking at my sweet wife's sleeping form.

"Well, you both can stay here tonight! You know you can always stay here." I smiled, and said "Thank you. We'll go home, and change before church." Mama said "Or you can get Leah settled and go grab some clothes, so you don't have to rush."

I said "That sounds much better. Thank you. Has Simon moved on in to my side of the room or is still available for Leah and I to crash?" Papa said "I'm afraid that, now that Nathan has gotten better with sleeping through the night, we moved him into your Old room."

"OH No, Papa, That's fine!" I said, as I held Leah. Charity said "They can stay in my room!" "Charity, Are you sure?" I asked. Mama said "Yes Dear Are you sure?" Charity said "Yes. I insist!"

"Thank you Charity!" Charity nodded and said "I'll go ready the bed, give me 5 minutes." And with that she went to her room. "Mama, Papa." I said, boldly. "Remember when I went to the English world?" Mama and Papa nodded and I said "Well... You may not like what I did, But I looked up Eli. He has a wife and 2 little boys."

To say they were shocked was a bit of an understatement. We finally talked about Eli, till Charity came out. I took Leah and laid her down on the bed, before going to pack a few things. I returned home, and said "Eli, His wife Camille, and their boys Jason and Timmy are coming in a week. After Leah's mother leaves. He will be staying with us, during the visit but, does want to see you." I sat the letter in front of them, before going to Charity's room, to see Charity had helped Leah into a night gown.

"Charity, Thank you for helping Leah into her nightgown." I said as I sat beside Leah. Charity said "It's a tad small, I'm afraid." I shook my head and said "It's Okay, Dear sister." Charity smiled and said "I'll let you get changed." I quickly changed, once Charity left to give me some privacy to do so, before I told her she could return. I laid beside my beautiful wife. My sweet Leah.

In the morning I awoke before the girls, so I quickly changed, before kissing Leah's head. Elizabeth had awoken then and said "Ethan?" She had always been a sound sleeper. She didn't even flinch when we put the lamp on to see. "Hey, little one." I walked over to her bed. "Are you Okay?" I asked. It was only 4:30 Am. Elizabeth was usually the last one up. She sat up, shaking her head. "I had a bad dream..." She confessed. My heart broke for my sister. "Do not worry, now dear one. You know Rebekah is safe with the lord, and we will meet her again." I soothed.

"I keep remembering that day, Ethan. So clear." Elizabeth said sadly. I said "I know. It'll be alright. We'll get through this as a family." I promised. "Ethan?" I heard, seconds before the sound of feet coming over. I didn't have to look up to know it was Leah, I pulled her on to my lap. Elizabeth said "thank you, Ethan. For reminding me."

Leah said "What was Ethan reminding you?" Elizabeth said "He was reminding me that even though Rebekah is gone, that I still have you guys." Leah smiled and said "You have me too. You can always talk to me, if Ethan isn't around."

Elizabeth smiled and said "Thank you." I stepped out letting the girls get dressed. "Good morning Ethan! Sleep well?" I heard Mama ask, as I entered the kitchen for a moment.

"Not really. I was plagued with nightmares, and Leah kept needing to open the window a bit to get sick." I confessed, as I heard Leah's footsteps enter. "Good Morning Leah!" Mama said, smiling. Leah went over to her and said "Good morning! Do you need any help getting breakfast?"

* * *

**Leah's Prov**

I helped Mama get breakfast, Everyone came out and we ate then went to church. After Church we went outside, Ethan had us sit in the front, much to my dismay. I tried to convince him sitting in the back, as it was easier for me to be able to get out discreetly If the morning sickness decided to strike. I went to Ethan and Mine's horse and buggy, petting the horse.

"Leah?" Jonah said, coming over to me. "Good day Jonah." I replied. "How are you?" I asked. Jonah said "Well and You?" I said "Well..."

"I want to tell you something, and you can not tell Charity." Jonah said, in a hushed tone. I said "It depends on what it is." Jonah said "I'm returning to the Amish ways, and I do not wish for Charity to know, until I do it, next week I will be baptized." I watched Jonah cautiously, But I knew I could trust him. "Good, and No I will not tell Charity. But I will tell Ethan. He is my husband after all." Jonah nodded, as Charity came over. "Leah. Ethan is looking for you."

I looked around through our people, not seeing Ethan. "Charity, can you tell me where he is?" She told me and I excused myself and went to find him. "Ethan." I said, as I approached him. He looked over, excusing himself from the conversation with Jonah's parents, and looked to me.

"Hey... How's the morning sickness?" he asked in a hushed tone. We weren't ready for the whole community to know of the baby. "Right now? Pretty bad... I'm not feeling at all myself... I'm tired, and hot." Ethan gave a sympathetic smile, before saying "well lets go home, and you can sleep for a bit."

I said "I can not just sleep all day." He said "It's okay. You can. I am more than capable of heating up the leftovers." We were walking over to the horse and buggy. "Ethan, Are you absolutely sure?" He said "Yes. Your health and the baby's is top priority for me right now." I nodded, still not liking it. "I won't sleep all day, but I will take a nap." He helped me up on to the seat, as his family came over. "Mama. Papa." Ethan said, looking at them.

"Will you be over as soon as we all arrive home?" Mama asked. I noticed Ethan's eyes, locking on mine. "I actually think we may just stay home... Leah needs a little rest, to help ease the morning sickness."

Mama said "Oh I understand that! I did rest a little more than normal, as I'm sure you remember, when I was pregnant. It does help, even for a few minutes, another thing that helps is some ginger tea, soup and oatmeal." I smiled at the suggestions. "Thank you, Mama." I said, gratefully.

"Of Course." Mama replied. "Either me or Charity will come by and check on you later." We nodded, as Ethan climbed up into the seat, and drove us home. When we arrived, Ethan helped me down and said "Go on in, and sit down I'll be there in a minute." I said "Okay... I'll put on the soup, I am a little hungry, if you don't mind." Ethan said "Of course not." I smiled and went in and got the soup on the wooden stove, before I started making some bread, to eat with the soup.

"Leah. I thought you were gonna sit down, not make bread." I heard Ethan say as he entered the kitchen, He had already removed his hat and coat. "I know, and I was going to. But You know, fresh bread goes wonderful with the soup." I said as I let the dough rise, before putting it in the bread pan and put it in the oven.

Ethan and I sat at the table, as he picked up the bible. I put my hand on his, causing him to look up to me. "Hang on honey." He said getting my stuff to work on a new quilt. Mama had said that she did some sewing on the Sabbath. I started working on another quilt. I stopped as soon as the bread was done, and went to get it out, this time, using a towel as a barrier. I heard Ethan push out his chair and came over to me, as I put a tea kettle on the second burner. "Let me guess, You wanna try some Ginger tea?" I nodded. The day was spent getting ready for our visitors. It was just turning nippy in the air. "Oh Crap! Ethan... I just thought of something... My mom's gonna want to do a baby shower, and get my delivery room set up in the hospital, and get me on prenatal vitamins and stuff... I know from what your mother told me, that's not done here."

Ethan said "I didn't think of that." I was fumbling with the buttons, to get into our night clothes, when I felt Ethan's hands stop mine and taking over undoing the dress. "Thanks. So what are we gonna tell her?" I asked. Ethan thought for a moment, while I pulled on the nightgown. "We'll tell her, it's not our custom as it is hers. I mean it worked on Rebekah when you told her you wore makeup cause it's part of your custom once upon a time." He smirked, causing me to laugh. "She told you?" He nodded. "Well it was different. Rebekah was a child then... Not a grown women like my mom is." I sat on the bed, looking to Ethan, willing some sort of comfort.

He sat beside me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry honey. I should not have reminded you..." I laid my head on his shoulder, saying "no, it's good to talk about her... I just wished she hadn't died so young..." He said "As do I, Leah Dear, but we can not change the past." I said "I know... If we could, I'd have Neil and Rebekah still be alive." Ethan kissed my head again. "Shh, I know. Come here... Lay in my arms, and lets try to sleep." He laid down, and I laid on top of him and we slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah and Ethen after the events of the book, but different, I'm gonna have Eli come for a visit, and Jonah a little nicer (and about to return to Amish community.)

Please correct any spelling, Tried to get any spelling from the books!

* * *

**Leah's Prov**

I awoke in the morning, early to see my husband's still sleeping form. I smiled to myself, as I dressed quickly before going to the kitchen and making some breakfast as well as start the coffee. "Good morning, My Leah. How we feeling this morning?" I heard Ethan ask as he entered.

"Good Morning, Love. I'm Okay... Breakfast is almost ready." I said, stirring the oatmeal before I got the bowls and got the coffee mugs. "Smells delicious." Ethan said, as I served up the oatmeal, handing Ethan one bowl and spoon before getting our coffee. "So Mom gets in in the early evening." Ethan nodded, as we sat at the table.

"Perfect. We'll head to town, after we finish in the yard." I heard Ethan say as we ate. "What should we do for dinner?" I asked. Ethan thought for a moment and said "How about some soup?" I said "Sure. I'm gonna make some more, so I'm gonna go to the market and grab some stuff. Is it Okay? Do we have enough money?" Ethan said "Let me check, love."

"It's days like this I wish I had gotten the money Neil left me... Maybe mom will bring them for us." I said, as we finished eating. I cleaned up, while Ethan counted out the money I would need to pay for everything. "I'm sorry love, this is all we have for now." He said, handing it to me. "Oh, honey don't apologize. I'll get what I need with this." Ethan said "If there's any vegetables that are ripe, I will try to save them for you." I said "Thanks Ethan, I love you."

I handed my husband his hat, and jacket, before fastening my white bonnet. "Ugh, seriously?" I said, as I kept trying to tie the ends. Ethan chuckled and said "Would you like some help?" I gave him a look, causing him to laugh more, as he helped me tie it. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Ethan handed my shawl to me, as he said "Nothing's wrong with you. You're just having an off day due to the nerves of seeing your mom for the first time in like a month. It's okay to be nervous." We walked hand in hand towards the main house where Charity was outside waiting. "Leah! I was heading to market. Would you like to join me?"

I smiled and said "I was heading there anyways, so Yeah I'd love to join you." "Would you girls like to take the buggy?" Ethan asked. Charity said "Ethan stop worrying. Go on to the field. Papa is waiting for you." I said "Yeah we'll be fine..." Ethan said "Are you sure Leah?"

I said "Yeah. I'm sure." Charity and I went to the market and I got most of the stuff I needed to make some soup, and bread. "Leah! Charity!" We turned to look at Jonah and Martha. "Good day, Jonah, and Martha." Charity said. We chatted with them, but I ended up excusing myself to go home and start dinner. I quickly washed myself, then made the meal, and it was ready to go by the time Ethan returned. "Okay, Let me go get changed, and washed up." He quickly showered, and got dressed. I was ready to walk out the door when he returned. Ethan hitched up the horse and Buggy, and helped me up into the drivers seat, before climbing up to.

He urged the horses forward, and he drove the horse and Buggy to town, and stopped outside the hotel and restaurant, where there was a bunch of people. Ethan stopped the horse and buggy, before getting down, and tying it to the post. He reached up and helped me down.

"Thank you, Ethan." I said, as we walked over to the group of people. "Leah! Ethan!" I heard my mom call as she came over. I gave her a hug, and said "Welcome to Nappanee!" Ethan smiled and said "You've had a long trip, lets get back to the farm, and get you settled." Ethan offered, as Mom released me. "yes it was a long trip." Mom answered, as I put the suitcase in the buggy. "Here, Let me help you in." Ethan said, as he helped mom into the back of the buggy. Before helping me up. "There." He drove us to the farm, and we got mom settled, before I served up the soup and bread.

During dinner mom talked mostly about what she's been doing, Ethan reached for my hand, grasping it lightly. "So you two... Tell me all about you guys." Mom said, finally. I looked to Ethan, Blushing. "We have plenty of time to catch up, tomorrow. You look exhausted mom. Why don't you turn in?" I said with a smile.

Ethan said "She does have a point. Go on." She said "I am tired... Alright. I'll see you two in the morning." She went to the guest room and I cleaned up. Ethan said "I'm gonna see if Charity still has that dress you wore for the wedding. So your mom can see it." I said "That'd be awesome!"

Ethan and I fell asleep in our room.

In the morning I awoke and dressed. I kissed Ethan's head before going to the kitchen. I quickly made breakfast, When I heard Ethan come in. "It looks like it's gonna storm." I commented, serving up some breakfast. "That'll be good. The crops could use a good rain." Ethan said getting a cup of Coffee, as mom came in. "Good morning Dears." She said, as we all sat and ate.

We told her everything about us and about the baby, She was excited and wanted to throw us a baby shower and get registered for a birthing room at the hospital and the prenatal care. "Mom, that's not our way, it's not in our custom as it is yours." I tried to explain. Mom said "Oh come on! What is it forbidden?" Ethan said "It's just not our way." Mom finally gave it up. She and I spent the day together.

The week flew by and soon mom left. Ethan and I were on the fields. "Leah go on in the house. There is a nasty bite in the air." Ethan said. "No it's okay." I said, as I helped him in the fields. We went inside and had dinner but that is when the weather took a turn, as it started hailing. "Leah, Stay in the house!" He ran out to the horrible Weather. "ETHAN DON'T!" I yelled, as I tried to chase him, but I didn't get father then the porch before I saw Ethan's unconscious form.


	4. Chapter 4

Leah's Prov:

Ethan's Dad came over, upon hearing my cries. He helped me get Ethan back inside, and settled in our room. "Thank you, Pa…" I said, as I kissed Ethan's head. "If he get's a fever, We'll get the doc…" I said "I know…" Ethan moaned uncomfortably. "Shh. Ethan. I'm here…" I took care of him, for the next few days. Tomorrow Eli would arrive with Camilla, Jason and Timmy would arrive. "Charity will come check on you tomorrow, morning…" I said "Umm Actually… Tomorrow, morning… Eli, His wife, Camilla, and their boys Jason and Timmy will be arriving… We're supposed to pick them up right after church…" "Well still, She'll come over before breakfast. I insist." I nodded. After pa left I laid by Ethan, and fell asleep.

I woke early the next morning. According to Ethan's it was 4:30. I quickly dressed in my Sunday best, before I went a prepared breakfast, Just as there was a knock on the door, I went and opened it. "Good Morning Charity. Come in! I was just making breakfast." Charity smiled soft. "I'll give you a hand." We made breakfast, as Ethan came in and fully dressed. "Good Morning Ethan." We ate breakfast and went to church. After church, Ethan and I went over to the Hotel and Restaurant. "I sent the family on a head of us." Ethan said as we waited. "There he is…" Ethan said, spotting Eli, Camilla, Jason and Timmy. "Eli." Ethan said, as we approached him. "How you doing bro?" Eli said, giving a quick hug to Ethan, and I. Camilla and the boys also gave us a hug. "Come. We've set up, the guest rooms." Eli said "Thank you bro. I wanna see ma and Pa too."

I said "You will." We got everyone, back to the house, and settled, before I started dinner. Camilla came over and said "Can I help you get dinner ready?" I said "I got it, Thank you though. You're our Guest." I smiled, as there was a knock. "Actually… Can you watch the food, one sec?" She nodded, as I went to the door, opening it. "Pa! Ma! Come in!" Ethan came in and said "Pa. Ma." I turned to him and said "Dinner is almost ready." After Dinner, was ready I went over with Camilla. "I'm gonna get Eli and the boys…" She left, as Charity, Simon Elizabeth, and Nathan, Being carried by Charity came in. "This is it…" Eli whispered, as he came in with Camilla and the boys. Everyone was shocked but talked to everyone. The week flew by fast, and I honestly think everyone was sad to see Eli, and his family go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leah's Prov: 6 month's along**

I was helping Ethan in the fields today, I was sprinkling the seeds, along the path. "Leah. Are you Okay?" Ethan asked, coming over to me, looking me in the eye. I looked at him shaking my head. "No… I'm sorry… I don't want to be a bother…" I started. Ethan said "What's wrong? You are no bother." I said "I've got a sharp pain…" "Where?" Ethan asked, as Pa came over. "What's going on you two?" Ethan said "Leah, where's the pain?" I said "My knee. The opposite one of the knee that had the cancer, and my elbow…" Ethan said "Alright… go to Ma's house, and stay there…" Pa said "Go. Both of you." Ethan said "thanks Pa. We're gonna have to go to the Er… If it's something related to her health problem…" Pa said "It's Okay… We'll cover for you guys. Her health and the baby's comes first." Ethan and I smiled gratefully, before we caught the bus to the hospital in the city. Ethan's arms were around me. "Don't worry… It'll be Okay… It can't be related…"

He whispered, although I wasn't sure if it was to comfort me, or him. We got to the ER, and he got me back. "Hi my wife needs to be seen immediately… She's pregnant, and has been in remission osteogenic sarcoma…" The Nurse said "And what brings you in today?" Ethan said "She's having pain in her knee, the opposite knee, and in her elbow… With her history, and having a baby we're not taking chances." The nurse, said "Alright, let's get her back right away… Follow me." We followed the nurse and went back. "I hope this room will be descent… We're running out of rooms." Ethan helped me on the bed. "It'll be fine…" Ethan replied, sitting beside my bed. "Who is her doctor? Or was her doctor during treatment?" "Dr. Thomas." I replied, immediately. "Or Dr. Howser." I felt Ethan take my hand. "Alright, I'll go page them now, I'll be back sweetie." I turned my face into Ethan's shoulder. "I'm right here honey. Right here." "What if it's back?" I asked. Ethan said "We shouldn't assume things, But if it is, we'll deal with it." I nodded, as Dr. Thomas came in. "Leah. Ethan. Lets see what's going on." He did a quick exam, not liking what he saw. "Okay… Leah, I need to know how far along you are…" Ethan looked worried, and I said "24 weeks…" Dr. Thomas said "We're gonna have to deliver the baby…" I said "No… It's too early…" Dr. Thomas said "Leah, it's gonna be OKay… But In my quick exam we need to do it. Your baby, won't be able to handle the amount of testing we need to do." Ethan said "Do it. We trust you" I said "Just answer this… Do you think it's back?" Dr. Thomas looked to Ethan before saying "Yes. I am suspecting." I said "Okay… Deliver the baby…" Dr. Thomas arranged everything, and gave me some medicine to make me sleep. The last thing I remember was Ethan telling me I got this, and he'll see me soon.

I woke a few hours, later in a recovery room. Ethan was at my side. "Hey… What happened?" Ethan looked to me, and said "Hey. How you feeling?" "Sore." I replied. Ethan, said "Well, Your delivered our baby. She's strong and healthy. While in the OR, they took a bone marrow out of your knee and Elbow. With my permission. Dr. Thomas said that They're putting a rush on it." I said "Where is she? And What did you name her?" "Rebekah Neil Longarce. After her Aunt Rebekah, and her grandfather." I said "It's a beautiful name. And a good way to honor them." Ethan said "I hoped you would say that. I called your mom, as well as Ma and Pa. Well I had the post office, where they have the phone, to send the message to them, urgently." I said "thank you." Just then The NICU doctor brought in a glass cubical, with our daughter inside. "Hi. I'm Dr. Carson, I'm the NICU Doctor." I said "I'm Leah Longarce. This is my husband Ethan." Ethan and I shook her hand. "How's our baby?" I asked. Dr. Carson said "She's perfect and healthy. We'll have to keep her hear for a few weeks, just make sure."

I said "THank you. Ethan, can I hold her?" Ethan picked up baby Rebekah, and laid her in my arms, as she cried hungrily. Dr. Carson stepped out and Ethan helped me adjust, as I nursed our little angel. Once she finished, I fixed my gown, and burped Rebekah, and there was a knock. Ethan opened the door a bit. "Dr. Thomas!" Ethan looked towards me and I nodded. "Come in." Ethan and Dr. Thomas came over to me. "So, how's mommy and baby doing?" Dr. Thomas asked. I said "We're Okay… So what are our options?" Dr. Thomas said "Well, We don't recommend you nursing while we do another round of chemotherapy…" I looked to Ethan, My heart breaking. "Isn't there any other options?" I asked. "One I can do so I can continue nursing?" Dr. Thomas said "No… Chemotherapy is the best option… The other options is Radiation, Or surgery to remove, the parts around the tumors, and a metal implant, to keep it steady."

Ethan looked to me before he said "Can we have a moment to talk about it Please?" Dr. Thomas said "Yeah Absolutely." He walked out, before Ethan sat in front of me, touching my leg. "What are we gonna do?" I said, looking to him, suddenly feeling hopeless.


End file.
